preguntas y retos para los caballeros del zodiacoXD
by hime-tsukisakura
Summary: Pasen todos para humillar a los caballeros jajaja... ok no... pero pueden. Aqui ustedes les podran hacer preguntas a nuestros queridos caballeritos, tanto dorados como los broceados XD !pasen, lean y hagan sus preguntas y retos! Los espero :3
1. Chapter 1

Preguntas y retos para los caballeros del Zodiaco

Hola Mina, quiero decir que en este "Show" podrán hacerles preguntas, retos o cualquier cosa que a nuestros queridos caballeros... y si a Athena también, incluso a mi, la presentadora

Bueno como este es el primer capitulo y no tengo preguntas, por obvias razones, solo hablare o indicare lo que se hace... espera... umm ya lo hice...creo que se me olvida algo... !ah ya¡ los Caballeros que van a estar son:

Mu de Aries

Aldebaran de Tauro

Saga y Kanon de Géminis

Mascara de la muerte de Cáncer

Aioria de Leo

Shaka de Virgo

Dohko de Libra

Milo de Escorpio

Aioros de Sagitario

Shura de Capricornio

Camus de Acuario

Afrodita de Piscis

Seiya de Pegaso

Shun de Andromeda

Ikki de Fenix

Shiryu del Dragón

Hyoga de cisne

Y Athena

Ellos son los que primero aparecerán y a los que ustedes pueden hacerles varias preguntas o retos... como prefieran

!Los espero¡

!Reviews¡ ~Nya~

Atte: Tsuki-chan :3


	2. Chapter 2

Preguntas y retos

En un estudio muy, pero muy grande se encontraba sentada en una silla, una chica de cabello blanco largo y ojos de igual color, y al frente de ella se encontraban nuestros queridos caballeros y Diosa...

Tsuki:!Hola mina¡ bienvenidos al primer capitulo de Preguntas y Retos... y si lo se, el titulo un asco, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa- tose- sigamos... el dia de hoy tenemos dos retos de _**Unapersonamas- **_mirando a los caballeros- ¿están listos caballeros?

Milo: en realidad no, ni siquiera se como terminamos aquí

Aioria: yo si- mirando a Athena

Saori: ¿que?

Aioria: no se haga la que no sabe

Saori: lo hice por que nos paga, ¿y eso que?

Aioria: !¿y eso que?¡ enserió- exclamó- !nos hizo firmar un contrato¡

Saori: si ¿y?

Camus: el contrato dice que no podemos demandar si nos hacen cosa crueles, humillantes, denigrantes...

Milo: párala- interrumpió- ¿osea que no podemos hacer nada?

Afrodita: si idiota, es que no entiendes... por cierto Seiya, ¿tu entendiste?

Seiya: !claro¡... pero... ¿de que estamos hablando?

_**~Caída anime de todos~**_

Afrodita: me lo supuse

MM: me interesa una M%#$& lo del contrato, yo me largo

Ikki: hump igual

Tsuki: ustedes no se pueden ir, ustedes firmaron un contrato

MM: no nos interesa niña

Los dos se giraron para marcharse, dejando a la presentadora con un aura demoníaca,. Al verse ignorada eh insultada, la alvina saco una cadena (de quien sabe donde) y camino hacia ellos...

~_**2 minutos después**_

Se puede observar a 2 peliazules amarrados a un sillón y una presentadora muy feliz...

Tsuki: sigamos...

MM: !no nos ignores¡

Tsuki:-ignorando- Ikki no podrás romper esas cadenas con tu cosmo- comentó al ver al peliazul tratando de quitarse las cadena, cosa que no podía- bien primero aremos el reto de la Canela, y lo aran Mü y Afrodita

Mü: esta bien

Afrodita:- suspirando- ya que

Tsuki:-dándole a cada uno, una cuchara con MUCHA Canela- el que resista más gana... y espero que no mueran :3

Ambos Caballeros se miraron y luego miraron la cuchara

Tsuki: a la cuenta de tres... uno... dos -preparando los vasos con agua- !tres¡

Los Caballeros con el reto se metieron la cuchara con la canela en la boca...

Mü/Afrodita: !pruff¡- escupieron la canela al mismo tiempo- !agua¡

Tsuki: jajaja tengan jaja- les paso el agua

Milo:e..esto jajaja quizás no sea tan malo jajajaja- agarrándose el estomago y riendo sin parar

Tsuki: creo que no dirás eso cuando sepas quien ara la siguiente prueba- se burlo

A Milo le recorrió un escalofrió

Milo: ¿a que te refieres?- preguntó con miedo

Tsuki:-sonriendo con malicia- bien, este es el segundo reto que dejo _**Unapersonamas, **_por cierto estos retos que dejaste están geniales jiji

Aioros: ¿a quien le hablas?

Tsuki: a _**Unapersonamas- **_dijo- sigo, el reto lo aran...-sonido de tambor-

!Milo y Camus¡

Milo: !¿Que?¡

Camus:...- suspiró

Hyoga: !Vamos maestro¡- apoyo

Camus: ¿de que trata?

Tsuki: de los Jelly Bean Boozled- riendo- estuve investigando sobre este juego... solo espero que no terminen el el hospital, y Camus no se vale congelar tu lengua- advirtió

Camus se tenso... porque lo cacharon de infraganti (XD)(lo que significa que lo iba a hacer)

La presentadora preparo todo, y a esto me refiero a los caramelos, bolsas para el vomito y agua...

Tsuki: !bien¡ comencemos- giro la pequeña flecha cayendo en el color... negro- esto dice- leyendo las reglas- Aerosol Zorrillo y regaliz jajaja esto va a estar bueno- comentó- por cierto el que se rinda primero pierde

Milo: que horror...- miro el caramelo

Tsuki: no seas nena, ademas firmaste un contrato- recalco- bien a la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... !tres¡

Ambos Caballeros saborearon el caramelo y...

Milo/Camus: Sabe bien

Tsuki: !demonios¡ Tks, siguiente- giro la pequeña flecha y cayo...amarillo- umm huevo podrido y palomitas de maíz con mantequilla

De nuevo...

Milo: ugh- vomito en la bolsa- !que asco¡

Camus: sabe bien

Milo: suertudo- comentó tomando agua

MM: jajajaja genial pensé que seria más aburrido, pero al ver al Escorpión sufriendo no tiene precio

Milo: si pero YO no estoy encadenado- se burló

MM: m#$%& cierto- miro a la alvina- suéltame no voy a escapar

Tsuki: no

MM: !¿que?¡ ¿porqué¡

Tsuki: por venganza al llamarme niña- sonrió con burla- por cierto Shun disculpa que tenga amarrado a tu hermano

Shun: no te preocupes- sonrió

Seiya: es mejor que se quede hay, así no se nos pierde

Ikki: !¿que has dicho?¡

Seiya: !nada¡- se esconde detrás de Shun

Tsuki: bien sigamos quiero seguir viendo sufrir a Milo

Milo: ¿y Camus que?

Tsuki: siguiente- se hizo como la que no escucho nada y giro la flecha- naranja... Vomito y Melocotón

Yyyyy...

Milo: uf- suspiro alibiado- sabe a melocoton

Camus:-vomitando el la bolsa- ugh que asco

Hyoga: resista maestro

Tsuki: huy pobre... siguiente- girandoooo- azul es...pasta dentífrica y baya azul

Y...

Milo: sip me sabe a pasta dentífrica

Camus:-asintió-

Tsuki: eh... si le sabe a pasta dentífrica ¿porque no están vomitando?... _no es justo-_ susurro eso ultimo

Milo: no sabe tan mal- comentó como si nada

Tsuki: ustedes no me divierten... !siguiente¡- girando- verde... jajaja moco o pera jugosa

Con mueca de asco se comieron el caramelo...

Milo:-vomitando y no puede hablar-

Camus:-esta igual que Milo-

MM: jajajaja esto esta divertido... !que sufran¡

Afrodita: ya le salio lo loco

Saga: y yo soy el bipolar !ja¡

Kanon: lo apoyo

Tsuki: jajaja oh vamos, Angelo tiene razón

MM: gracias... !Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ¡

Tsuki: como sea sigamos...

Milo: !¿estas loca o que?¡

Tsuki: algo- giro la flechita... otra vez- morado... pimienta negra o ciruela... moo esta esta fácil

**~_Nos saltamos esta, porque a los dos les dio ciruela~_**

Tsuki: joder...- giro la flecha- carne (creo) ~oh~- canto feliz- café latte o jiji cera de oído

Milo: -aguantándose el vomito- tiene que ser un broma

Tsuki: que nena eres, mira a Camus esta tranquilo y todo, y tu te quejas

Milo: !es que el es así¡

Tsuki: si si si anden

Comieron el caramelo y...

Milo: ugh- pobre bolsa XD

Camus: ugh... que asco, !por Athena¡

Milo: !bien me ugh rindo¡- y volvió a vomitar

Tsuki: oh que mal yo quería seguir divirtiéndome, pero bueno, !y el ganador es Camus¡ felicidades

Camus: gracias... creo, ugh

Hyoga:-llorando a cascadita con un pañito en mano- bien echo maestro

Tsuki: no llores Hyoga- suspiro- y bueno esto a sido todo por hoy, dejen sus comentarios con los retos que quieran hacerles y obvio lo más humillante que sea

Los caballeros: !oye¡

Tsuki: y a Saori también

Saori: !eh¡

Tsuki: no se quejen, ustedes firmaron un contrato y lo tienen que hacer, o sino terminaran como el idiota sádico o Ikki, o peor, pero eso depende de como este mi animo

Milo: no se si alegrarme o llorar

Los demás (menos Tsuki): concuerdo

Tsuki:-miro a un rubio- por favor que alguien despierte a Shaka

Shaka: no estoy dormido, estoy meditando

Tsuki: aja y hace cinco minutos tus ronquidos eran el om ¿no?

Shaka: exacto... digo no

Tsuki: jajaja si claro, por cierto tienes baba en el labio

Shaka:-limpiándose la baba, para luego descubrir que no tenia y que le mintieron- "_¿como es posible que haya caído?"- pensó_

Tsuki: !bien¡ espero que me dejen sus Reviews con las pregunta y retos, nos vemos para la próxima y gracias por tus retos _**U**__**napersonamas, **_Chao :3

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Preguntas y retos

.

.

.

.

Tsuki: !Holis a todos¡ hoy vamos a tener un programa cómico y divertido- miro las tarjetas en su mano, observando los retos y preguntas- jajajaja oh vaya, esto va a estar bueno

Afrodita: no me gusta esa sonrisa- comentó con miedo

Tsuki: si es mejor que teman porque hoy muchos de ustedes se humillaran- dijo feliz como lombriz- aunque unos mas que otros

Milo: tengo una buena y mala sensación sobre esto

Saga: yo también

Dohko: creo que todo mundo lo tiene

Tsuki: bien, comenzaremos con la preguntas y después con los retos- explicó- !ah¡ y quiero avisar que todos ustedes no pueden mentir cuando se le hagan las preguntas

Aioria: ¿porque?

Tsuki: ¿se acuerdan en el desayuno?- todos asintieron- bueno, mientra ustedes no miraban coloque un pequeño chip el cual ustedes se comieron- sonrió con maldad- y ese chip esta conectado a una computadora, que cuando miente suena un pitido

Saori: !hey¡ eso no es justo

Tsuki: lo se- sonrió- eso lo hace más divertido

Milo: eres un demonio

Tsuki: oh gracias Milo, me alagas- comentó con lagrimitas- sigamos, las preguntas las hace _**isaac666**_- leyó la tarjeta- la primera es para Hyoga

Hyoga: ok

"_**isaac666: ¿Hyoga es cierto que estabas consciente cuando Shun te revivió en libra XD.?"**_

Tsuki:- aguntandose la risa- tienes que responder

Hyoga: !claro que no¡

_**!piii¡**_

Hyoga: _maldito aparato_- susurro

Tsuki: responde querido- sonrió con burla

Hyoga: !bien si¡ !¿contento?¡

Tsuki: jajaja mucho jajaja y creo que _**isaac666 **_también jajaja

Dohko: !¿que sucedió en mi templo?¡- exclamó preocupado

Shiryu:- le coloco la mano en el hombro- es mejor que no lo sepa maestro...

Tsuki:-limpiándose las lagrimas- sigamos la segunda es para Afrodita

"_**isaac666: ¿afrodita cuantos kilos de maquillaje usas porque eso de que tu belleza es natural no me la trago?**_

Afrodita: !yo no uso maquillaje¡- exclamó indignado- soy 100% natural

**~_silencio...~_**

Tsuki: es cierto no miente- comentó- bueno ¿y como le haces para estar así de guapo?

Afrodita: dormir bien, lavarme siempre la cara, colocarme mis cremas caseras...

MM: jajaja si tienes que verlo en las noche con su mascarilla de aguacate, ya a muchos los ah asustado- dijo aun amarrado al sillón

Afrodita: no es mi culpa que todos sean unos ignorantes de la belleza

Tsuki: cambiando de tema, ¿me darías algunos tips?

Afrodita: umm esta bien- la miro de arriba a bajo- los necesitas

Tsuki:- con una vena palpitando en su frente- mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta o si no habrá masacre- suspiro- la tercera es para Dohko

Dohko: adelante- sonrió

"_**isaac666:¿Dohko le copiaste a Yoda el look o el te lo copio a ti?"**_

Dohko: !el me lo copió a mi¡

_**!piii¡**_

Tsuki: huy, Dohko, Dohko, Dohko, parece que no estas siendo honesto

Shiryu: maestro...

Dohko: bueno... yo la copie ¡feliz?

Tsuki: no sonó, así que si- dijo- la siguiente es para...- leyó la tarjeta- oh.. para Mascara de la muerte

MM: ¿y que dice?

"_**isaac666:¿mascara mortal cual es tu verdadero nombre?"**_

MM: secreto

Tsuki: tienes que decirlo, esta en el contrato

MM: como si me importara la m#$%& de ese contrato

Tsuki: !DILO¡

MM: !NO¡

La Albina harta arrastro el sofá (en donde se encontraba MM) a una habitación cercana, en donde cerro de un golpe la puerta con ella y MM dentro...

Los caballeros empezaron a temer, ya que se escuchaban gritos (de niña) de dolor y piedad...

La presentadora salio y sacando el sillón junto con ella para colocarlo en el mismo lugar...

Tsuki: bien, responde- sonrió "dulcemente" mientras se tronaba los dedos

MM:-con barios golpes y rasguños, y sin mencionar su cara de trauma- A...Angelo

Tsuki: buen chico- dijo- sigamos con la ultima pregunta para así comenzar con los retos- suspiro y leyó las tarjetas- es para Milo _**pruff **_jajajaja esta esta buena

"_**isaac666:¿Milo es cierto que te hiciste cirugía plástica para leyendas del santuario?"**_

Milo: no- suspiro molesto- a mi me cambiaron por _**ella **_!tks¡

MM(Angelo): y nos debimos quedar con ella

Camus: cierto

Milo: !Camus¡ !¿porque me traicionas?¡

Camus: no responderé eso- ignorando

Tsuki:-con palomitas y bebida en la mano- oh esto esta bueno, parece novela de las buenas

Milo: ¿podemos seguir?- dijo molesto

Tsuki: si llorón- tocio- seguimos con los retos- miro las tarjetas- el primer reto es de _**Unapersonamas **_y es para Shiryu

Shiryu: ¿de que trata?

Tsuki: tienes que hacer el reto de Ice Bucket Challenge

Shiryu: ¿eso es todo?

Tsuki: si, pero para hacerlo más divertido te quitaras la camisa- dijo leyendo un mensaje de Shunrei con la petición- "_pilloelina"_- pensó con cierta gracia

Shiryu: esta bien- suspiró y se quito la camisa

~_**kyaaa~ **_eran los gritos en el estudio de las chicas junto con la presentadora

Tsuki:- trayendo un cubo de agua fría con mucho hielo- ten- le entrego el balde y se limpió la sangre que caía de su nariz- a la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... !tres¡

_**!splash¡**_

Shiryu: esta fría...- tembló un poco

Tsuki: bien, ponte la camisa y secate porque ya mandaste a más de la mitad de las chicas al hospital

Dohko: guao no sabia que mi discípulo era tan famoso con las femeninas- lloro- es igual a mi, cuando estaba en mis tiempos

Tsuki: Dohko te has visto en un espejo- el asintió- entonces estas ciego, si pareces modelo- suspiro- bueno eso no importa vamos con el siguiente reto- leyó las tarjetas- es de _**isaac666 **_para Angelo

MM(Angelo): !QUE NO ME LLAMAS ASÍ¡

Tsuki: me interesa un pepino- le saco la lengua- el reto es que bailes y cantes como en la leyenda del santuario

MM(Angelo): !ja¡ eso es fácil, hasta lo haré con gusto

Tsuki: aja- soltándolo y dándole un micrófono- !que suene¡

El peliazul comenzó a cantar y a bailar muy emocionado hasta terminar la canción...

Tsuki: joder, ahora necesitare ir a un psicólogo, por cierto Angelo

MM(Angelo): !¿QUE?¡ !Y QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ¡

Tsuki: te diré la verdad... en ese baile te doy un 2, en el canto 1 y te lo digo... ese es el baile más gay que eh visto y sin mencionar que cantas como perro herido

Milo: jajaja concuerdo

Afrodita: igual jajaja nunca has sido bueno para cantar Masky jajaja

MM(Angelo): Maldi#$- se sentó de nuevo en el sillón sin decir ni pio, pero tenia el rostro muy molesto- _los enviare al Yomotsu- _susurró

Tsuki: Bien sigamos con los tres retos de _**BparaisoAS**_- dijo- el primero son para los gemelos maravilla

Saga/Kanon: !oye¡

Tsuki: trankis que es un apodo- sonrió- el reto trata de superar todos los "_**records Guinnes" **_en cinco minutos... jajaja dudo mucho que lo hagan

Saga: ya veras

Kanon: concuerdo con mi hermano

Tsuki: bien comiencen- ajustando su reloj- !ya¡

.

.

.

~ _**5 minutos después **_

Se puede observar a dos gemelos en el suelo en estado O.K

Tsuki: jajajaja ni siquiera pudieron terminar el primero jajaja patético, patético jajaja

Saori: que cruel eres

Tsuki: !oh vamos¡ "Diosa" admite que te estas muriendo de la risa

Saori: jamas me reiría de mis caballeros

_**!piiii¡**_

Tsuki: eso no es lo que dice el detector de mentira- se burlo

Saori: _estúpido aparato- _susurro

Tsuki:bien sigamos con el siguiente reto de _**BparaisoAS**_ y es- leyó las y tarjetas- jajaja este jajaja reto es para Seiya y Aioros jajaja

Seiya: ¿de que trata?

Tsuki: tienen que freír tocino en mucho aceite, con los ojos vendados, sin camisa y evitar que el aceite salpique... guao eso dudo que lo logren

Seiya: veras que lo lograre- sonrió- no por nada soy el asesino de Dioses

Aioros: yo creo que esto ba a salir muy mal

Seiya: vamos no va a ser tan malo

Tsuki:- ya con todo listo y me refiero, con la freidora, el tocino, las vendas para los ojos y los doctores- bien comiencen- saco una cámara de video (de quien sabe donde)

~_** 3 minutos después ~**_

Se pueden ver a dos castaños siendo atendidos por los doctores ya que tenían graves quemadoras en el cuerpo

Milo: jo eso les dejara marca

Afrodita: muy cierto

Aioria: !hermano¡ no vayas hacia la luz

Tsuki: eso estuvo sensacional jajaja y lo bueno es que lo grave todito

MM(Angelo): me la pasas después

Tsuki: con gusto- sonrió cómplice- sigamos con el ultimo reto de _**BparaisoAS **_y es para Angelo y Aioria

Aioria:- el cual seguía al lado de su hermano- ¿que yo que?

Tsuki: el reto trata de que los dos deben entrar en una bañera cada uno- sonrió con malicia- las cuales estarán llenas de mucho, pero MUCHO hielo y agua bien fría

MM(Angelo): genial que emoción- sarcasmo

Ya las tinas con el hielo y agua...

Tsuki: métanse señores

Aioria: ¿con todo y ropa?

Tsuki: si, no quiero tener bajas de publico femenino otra vez y yo otro sangrado nasal

MM(Angelo): de lo que te pierdes

Tsuki: tranquilo tigre que tu no me gusta, a mi me gusta Shun...- despues se dio cuente de lo que dijo y se sonrojo- coño

MM(Angelo): jajaja pero mirenlaaaaa...

_**!splash!**_

La albina no lo dejo terminar y lo tiro a la bañera

Tsuki: metete gatito- le ordeno con voz a ultratumba- el que dure más de 5 min en el agua gana eh ignoren lo de hace rato

Y como buenos caballeros y Diosa se quedaron callados, porque no querían desatar la furia de la albina

~ _**4 minutos después~**_

Aioria: !NO PUEDO MÁS¡- salio de la bañera y se coloco un grueso cobertor encima

Tsuki: y ¿tu que?

MM(Angelo):-mirándose las uñas como si nada- el Yomotsu es más frio al igual que mi templo- salio lento de la bañera

Afrodita: eso es muy cierto al igual que el templo de Camus

Tsuki: !tks¡ mejor sigamos- dijo de mala gana- vamos con el reto de _**Lanyi, **_es para el idiota sádico, Shura y Afrodita

Shura: al fin salgo, me sentía abandonado

Afrodita: ¿de que trata?

Tsuki: tienen que tomar un hielo con la mano desnuda, echarle sal y apretarlo, el primero que lo suelte pierde

Sin más preámbulos, la albina les dio el hielo, luego les echo sal y hay comenzó el reto

~_** 2 segundos después ~**_

El primero en perder fue Afrodita gritando sobre su cutis o algo por el estilo

~ _**8 minutos después ~**_

Fue Shura en soltarlo dejando así a Angelo como ganador

Tsuki: humm otra vez el cangrejo gana- lo miro- ¿es que tu no sientes dolor o que?

MM(Angelo): no mucho ¿porque?

Tsuki: tu mano esta quemada peor que las quemaduras de Seiya y Aioros

Shura: y ahora no podre utilizar a Excalibur por un buen tiempo

Tsuki: a si _**lanyi **_dice que son sus caballeros favoritos, por cierto para mi tambien... excepto Angelo

Afrodita: gracias _**lanyi**_, dime cuando necesites tips de bellezas, que con gusto te los doy

Shura: muchas gracias

MM(Angelo): aja... !Y QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ¡

Tsuki: eres de lo peor... !sigamos¡- sonrió con perversidad- vienen los retos de _**mugetsu-chan xd**_ y lo que puedo decir es que se ven muy buenos jejeje

Todos tragaron duro...

Tsuki: primero haremos el reto del desayuno que es para Saori

Saori: ...

Tsuki: jiji acuéstate querida- le dijo con cereal y leche en mano

La pelimorada no dijo nada y se acostó el el suelo

Tsuki: solo espero que no te atragantes... suerte

Dicho eso empezó a darle de bastante altura el cereal (el cual muy poco callo en su boca) y luego la leche (con el cual se termino ahogando y tosiendo como loca)

Saori: cof que cof horror

Tsuki: pudo ser peor querida- le paso una toalla- limpiate que estas llena de leche y cereal

Saori:... ¿gracias?

Tsuki: de nada- sonrió amigablemente

Pensamiento de todos: "_definitivo esta esta más loca que Saga/yo"_

Tsuki: !seguimos con los retos!- miro las tarjetas- el siguientes es para Seiya

Seiya:-vendado como momia- ¿de que trata?

Tsuki: que cantes la canción de _**"el corrido del caballo blanco"**_- le coloco un micrófonocerca

Seiya: eso es facil...

Todo mundo se tapo los oidos...

Seiya:

"_**Este es el corrido del caballo blanco,  
>que en un día domingo feliz arrancara,<br>iba con la mira de llegar al norte,  
>habiendo salido de Guadalajara,<strong>_

**Su noble jinete, le quito la rienda,**  
><strong>le quito la silla y se fue a puro pelo,<strong>  
><strong>cruzo como rayo, tierras Nayaritas,<strong>  
><strong>entre cerros verdes, y lo azul del cielo,<strong>

_**A paso mas lento, llego hasta Esquinapa,**_  
><em><strong>y por Culiacán, ya se andaba quedando,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cuentan que en los Mochis, ya se iba cayendo,<strong>_  
><em><strong>que llevaba todo el hocico sangrando<strong>_

_**Pero lo miraron pasar por Sonora,**_  
><em><strong>y el valle del Yaqui le dio su ternura,<strong>_  
><em><strong>dicen que cojeaba, de la pata izquierda,<strong>_  
><em><strong>y a pesar de todo, siguió su aventura,<strong>_

_**Llego hasta Hermosillo, siguió p'a Camorca**_  
><em><strong>y por Mexicali sintió que moría,<strong>_  
><em><strong>subió paso a paso, por la Rumorosa,<strong>_  
><em><strong>llegando a Tijuana, con la luz del día,<strong>_

_**Cumplida su hazaña, se fue a Rosarito,**_  
><em><strong>y no quiso echarse hasta ver Ensenada,<strong>_  
><em><strong>y este fue el corrido del Caballo Blanco,<strong>_  
><em><strong>que salio un domingo de Guadalajara,"<strong>_

La "hermosa" voz de Seiya fue tan buena que destruyo todo los paneles de luz y ventanas, también dejando a la mayoría del publico en estado vegetal

Seiya: listo- sonrió

Tsuki: bien Seiya... !JAMAS CANTES¡

Seiya: ¿pero que?

Tsuki: que horror hasta prefiero que el idiota sádico cante- comentó- sigamos.. el siguiente reto es para _**pruff**_ jajaja el idiota y Ikki

MM(Angelo): por que tengo la impresión de que es algo muy malo- tembló

Tsuki: por que lo es- sonrió ladinamente- ikki... !¿donde esta?¡- exclamó al ver las cadenas rotas- se escapo

Shun:-sin mirarla (ustedes saben porque)- se fue hace 5 min

Tsuki: no debe estar lejos, ya vengo

La albina salio corriendo (a quien sabe donde)

~ _**10 minutos después ~**_

La presentadora entro al estudio arrastrando al peliazul de los pies

Ikki: !suéltame¡

Tsuki: !no¡ !tienes que hacer el reto y no te puedes escapar¡

Ikki: !no haré nada¡

Tsuki: !LO HARAS O LE DIGO A TODO MUNDO TU SECRETO¡

Ikki: !tu no lo sabes¡

Tsuki: si lo se- le enseño una foto que lo hizo palidecer

Ikki: !PORQUE CARAJOS TIENES ESA FOTO¡ !DEVUÉLVEMELA¡

Tsuki: eso es un secreto- sonrió con malicia- y no, y si no quieres hacer ese reto esta fotito te destruirá tu vida querido

Ikki: !TKS¡

Tsuki: eso es un si- comentó- bien el reto trata de que tu y el idiota del cangrejo tienen que bailar ALONE del grupo SISTAR y con la ropa jiji

MM/Ikki: !¿que?¡

Tsuki: lo que oyeron, ahora que color le colocamos a Ikki

Milo: jajaja yo creo que seria el rojo jaja

Afrodita: lo apoyo a Masky le queda mejor el negro

Tsuki:- con videocámara en mano- vayan a colocarse el traje queridas jajaja y sin rechistar

Los dos de mala gana lo hicieron, Ikki con un vestido rojo muy "sexy" y MM con el vestido negro también muy "sexy"

Tsuki: que lindos ¿vueltita?

Ikki/MM: !NO¡

Tsuki: moo, bueno que comience...

Dicho esto la música sonó y las "chicas" empezaron a bailar muy bien, hasta que termino la música

Tsuki: 0.0 jo bailan bastante bien para usar vestido y tacones

Saori: cierto

Shun: hermano...

Hyoga: -negando con la cabeza-

Seiya: jajaja muy "lindas" jajaja

Afrodita: Masky si te queda el negro jajaja al igual que esos tacones, ta dan figura jajaja

Milo:- no podía hablar porque estaba en el suelo agarrándose el estomago y riendo como loco-

Camus:- trataba de no reirse-

y los demás al igual que Milo...

Tsuki: ya, ya sigamos con el siguiente reto jaja- se tranquilizo- quedan dos y haremos el de Saga y Shaka

Shaka: Zzzz...

Saga: ¿de que trata?

Tsuki: ustedes bailaran... !Tango¡

Shaka:-despertando de golpe- !¿que?¡

Saga:...

Tsuki: que bailaran Tango, por cierto ya llegaron los traje, los accesorios y los Zapatos que mando _**mugetsu-chan xd- **_los miro- y creo que por obvias razones nuestro querido Shakita sera la mujer

Shaka: !¿porque?¡

Tsuki: tu tienes más parecido a una mujer que Saga

Saga: uf al menos no tengo que usar vestido y tacones

Tsuki: ahora vayan a cambiarse

_**Ya cambiados~**_

Shaka vestía un vestido rojo pegadito al cuerpo con tacones negros a juego y Saga un tipo de Esmoquin de color negro y un sombrero de copa a juego

Tsuki: se ven bien

Saga: gracias

Shaka:... que horror y que humillación

Afrodita: si te hace sentir mejor, el rojo te queda

Shura: concuerdo

Aioria: si pareces mujer...pero plana

Seiya: que rudo

Tsuki: menos habladuría y más Tango... !que suene¡

La música sonó y Saga junto con Shaka bailaron muy pegaditos y sensualmente, esto causo mucho derrame nasal

Tsuki: joder- limpiándose la sangre- me van a matar

Saga: ¿y que tal?

Tsuki: les doy un 10 por lo sensual, un 10 por lo bueno y otro 10 por dejarme sin publico

Kanon: hermano eres muy bueno

Tsuki: si, si después hablan, termines nos por hoy con el ultimo reto, es para todos los caballeros, _**mugetsu-chan xd**_ quiere que hagan el Harlem Shake

Saori: ¿yo participo?

Tsuki: no, solos los caballeros- dijo- bien en la mesa de la tarima encontraran varios disfraces que usaran, en cuanto la luz se apague y vuelva a prender ustedes deberán tener el disfraz puesto- sonrió- esto lo tienen que hacer 5 veces y el tiempo que la luz va a estar apagada es 1 min

Milo: más difícil y te mueres ¿no?

Tsuki: no seas quejica y muévanse

Todos los caballeros se montaron en la tarima, Tsuki saco su videocámara, Saori tenia las palomitas a la mano y los grillitos que estaban como publico se quedaron callados

Tsuki: !que suene¡

La música sonó y los caballeros bailaron algo estraño

_**~ luz apagada~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ luz encendida~**_

Se pueden observar a los caballeros con distintos trajes

Mü con un traje de vaquero

Aldebaran con un traje de chef

Saga y Kanon de gatos

Angelo de conejo

Aioria de perro

Shaka de hada

Dohko de Dark Vader

Milo de enfermero

Aioros de león

Shura de una espada

Camus de un refrigerador

Afrodita de una rosa

Seiya de princesa

Shun de momia

Ikki de lombriz

Shiryu de Spiderman

Hyoga de un iceberg

~_** se apaga la luz~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ se enciende la luz~**_

Los caballeros tenían otro traje y las chicas no dejaban de reír

~_** y así con otros cuatro más~**_

Mü de oveja

Aldebaran de toro

Saga y Kanon de un pan

Angelo de cangrejo

Aioria de un león

Shaka de buda

Dohko de tigre

Milo de escorpión

Aioros de centauro

Shura de una cabra

Camus de un sireno

Afrodita de un producto de belleza

Seiya de un caballo

Shun de un angel

Ikki de un fenix

Shiryu de un dragón

Hyoga de un cisne

Y nadie sabe como fue que terminaron disfrazados así XD excepto yo jiji

Tsuki: bien eso es todo por hoy, y como ya saben espero sus preguntas y retos para los caballeros, Saori y yo, si quieren, el que me mande el mejor reto, aparecerá en el programa y podrá hacerle maldades a ellos muajajaja cof, me atore, bueno gracias por sus increíbles retos y sus preguntas, y solo espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima... bye


End file.
